Bonnie Parker
- In battle = }} |caption = Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker |fullname = Bonnie Elizabeth Parker |born = October 1, 1910 Rowena, Texas |died = May 23, 1934 Beinville Parish, Louisiana |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde |vs = Romeo & Juliet |releasedate = November 17, 2014 |votecount = 43% |location = Mineloa Bank}} Bonnie Parker rapped alongside Clyde Barrow as Bonnie & Clyde against Romeo & Juliet in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. She was portrayed by Hannah Hart. Information on the rapper Bonnie Elizabeth Parker (October 1, 1910 – May 23, 1934) was born in Rowena, Texas, the second of three children. Her father Charles Parker, a bricklayer, died when Bonnie was four. Her mother Emma Krause moved with the children to her parents' home in Cement City, an industrial suburb of Dallas, where she found work as a seamstress. Her maternal grandfather, Frank Krause, came from Germany. Parker was one of the best students in her high school, winning top prizes in spelling, writing, and public speaking. As an adult, her fondness for writing found expression in poems such as "The Story of Suicide Sal" and "The Trail's End" (known since as "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde"). In her second year of high school, Parker met Roy Thornton. They dropped out of school and were married on September 25, 1926, fourteen days before Parker's 16th birthday. Their marriage, marked by his frequent absences and brushes with the law, was short-lived. After January 1929, their paths never crossed again. But they were never divorced, and Parker was wearing Thornton's wedding ring when she died. Thornton was in prison in 1934 when he learned of her death. His reaction was, "I'm glad they went out like they did. It's much better than being caught." In 1929, after the breakdown of her marriage, Parker lived with her mother and worked as a waitress in Dallas. One of her regular customers in the café was postal worker Ted Hinton, who would join the Dallas Sheriff's Department in 1932. As a posse member in 1934, he participated in her ambush. In the diary she kept briefly early in 1929, Parker wrote of her loneliness, her impatience with life in provincial Dallas, and her love of talking pictures. Lyrics 'Verse 1' I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm getting licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! --- I'll take this broad from behind, And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! --- Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! --- Spit sick like a plague, on both your houses! 'Verse 2' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Verse 3' That did not go as expected. --- It's kinda sad though really, so young to have just died. --- Just Bonnie… --- and Clyde are gunned down. Trivia *She is the second/third gangster to be in a rap battle. The first being Al Capone and alongside with Clyde Barrow. **Coincidentally, they all appeared in the second episode of a season. **She is the only female gangster to rap. *She and Clyde are the 8th and 9th characters to die in a battle, after Billy Mays, Steve Jobs, The Doctor, Boba Fett, Adolf Hitler, Romeo Montague, and Juliet Capulet. *She is the sixth/seventh real life historical character to be based off of a popular film depiction of them, after Leonidas, Cleopatra, Moses, Joan of Arc, William Wallace and alongside with Clyde Barrow. *She is the second rapper to show actual concern for her opponent, during the line, "It's kinda sad though really, so young to have just died." After Muhammad Ali who said "Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family." *She is the fourth rapper to shoot with a pistol, after Clint Eastwood, Adolf Hitler and Rick Grimes. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Team Rapper Category:Hannah Hart Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde